Conclusion
by RikaToruh
Summary: Did Katara really spend the rest of her life with Aang? Did Mai become Fire Lady and who in the world did Sokka chose?
1. Beginning

Conclusion

**Conclusion**

**Chapter 1: Beginning **

**A/N:** Yay! I'm entering one of Twilight Rose2's contests! October contest! Check her profile page for the Rules and what not.

ATLA

**-AANG-**

In front of me sat some of the greatest masters in the world. They were all members of an elite society, The Order of The White Lotus.

Just barely 3 weeks ago, they'd been responsible for recovering the Earth Kingdom capital, Ba Sing Se.

A few of the members were familiar faces. Three of them, Pakku, Piandao and Jeong-Jeong, had been masters to various people in the group, one, Bumi, a friend, and the other, Zuko's Uncle Iroh.

I pressed my fists together and bowed politely. "You requested to meet with me?"

Piandao motioned for me to sit. "Yes Aang, we have important matters to discuss with you."

My eyes shifted across the 5 men, each face read blank, no emotions. "About what?"

Iroh stood, "Aang. You successfully managed to defeat my brother Ozai, and some sense of balance has been brought back." He briefly pointed at a map. "The Nations, though, are still in disarray. You and Zuko need to work together tightly, if the world is going to regain the stability it once had."

I listened thoughtfully. "Okay…what are you suggesting?"

Iroh continued, "We, as a society, have come to a conclusion that Zuko must stay in the Capital City to readjust the government. We also think that you're friends, Katara, Toph, Sokka and Suki should help him."

I titled my head, a little puzzled. "Alright…But where does that put me?"

Iroh took a deep breath, "Aang, we need to you to further fulfill your duties as the Avatar. We need you to travel the world for the next two or three years, fixing things wherever you can."

"By myself? But…Katara…" My voice trailed off, I couldn't think of what else to say.

Pakku stood, jumping in before Iroh could respond. "Aang, we expect you to leave as soon as possible. And I know Katara, if she cares about you as much as she appears to, she'll wait for you."

Iroh nodded somberly. "Dismissed."

XX

**A/N:** I think it's off to a pretty good (And short, sorry) start!

Critiscm Welcome.

-Mandi (Toruh)


	2. Body Paragraph 1

Conclusion:

**Conclusion:**

**Chapter 2: Body Paragraph #1**

**A/N:** I'm really excited for this story, 'tis gonna be awesome.

ATLA

Aang boarded Appa and began flying towards the best teashop in the upper ring, The Jasmine Dragon. He was blown away. He wasn't sure he was going to be able to tell the others, he couldn't think of what to say. They, the White Lotus's, we're taking everything away. The few things he held close, his friends, we're being stolen from him, Aang was unsure if he was going to be able to deal with it. It was going to take some time. He tried to see the good in this situation, he really did…but if there were any positives, he was having trouble finding them.

**--**

"Aang's coming," Toph announced to the group. The other thing she noticed, but didn't announce was that he seemed nervous; his heartbeat was quick and stressed.

Suki and Sokka immediately stiffened from their relaxed, leaning-on-each-other position. Katara continued pacing frantically, and Zuko was following her from one side of the room to the other trying to calm her down.

Zuko stopped following Katara and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Katara. Just…stop. You need to lighten up, Aang's news can't be nearly as bad as you imagine."

"But Zuko…I don't know if-"

"Sit." He motioned to the couch where Suki and Sokka were sitting. He shot them a rather intimidating look, and they moved.

Katara hesitantly sat down. "Zuko…I just…" She held her forehead in one hand. "I have an awful feeling. Ba Sing Se…It does things…bad things have happened here. And I'm having this…omen that Aang's news is going to be…bad."

"Hey!" Sokka cried, "How come Katara's starting to have Avatar experiences! Not fair!"

Aang glumly entered the teashop and curiously raised an eyebrow. "Katara's having Avatar moments?"

Sokka frowned and nodded, and at the same time Katara barked a sharp, "No."

**--**

**-TOPH-**

I'm pretty sure that everybody's brain's just stalled. We all stopped breathing for a second and Katara's heart definitely skipped a beat.

X

"Aang," Katara crossed to him. "I don't…understand. Are you going to let them do this?"

He shrugged hopelessly. "What other choice do I have Katara? If I don't do it, the world's going to become a bigger mess than it was. At least the Fire Nation kept order, now the Nations are regaining control of their governments and…they're unsure what to do. The world's in chaos, I have to do my duty as the Avatar…"

"Geez Aang," Sokka shook his head. "That's tough. I mean, you just finished mastering all the elements in less than a year, and now they want you to do this? It's like they're kicking you while you're down…"

Toph rolled her sightless eyes and punched him in the shoulder. "Way to put it lightly."

Sokka rubbed his shoulder defensively as Zuko pulled Aang down beside him at the table.

_Iroh dipped the cloth in water and rubbed it across his nephew's head. "When you come out of this I know you'll be the beautiful prince you were always meant to be."_

Zuko patted his friend on the back, "Aang, it does feel like your journey should be ending, but its just beginning. This is nowhere near the conclusion of your task as the Avatar. And when you're done, people we remember you. Aang, The Avatar, who saved the world from the Fire Nation."

Toph laughed brightly before sharing her joke with the others, "With the help of his Crazy Amazing friends of course."

**A/N:** Okay, IMPORTANT: This story is mostly going to be lotsa short chapters, but I'll be posting every day. So you can expect a post every day from me, but don't expect them to be long. Mmkay?

And if you're wondering where Mai is, she's back in the Fire Nation…she'll be introduced later. Reviews please.

-Mandi (Toruh)


	3. Body Paragraph 2

Conclusion Conclusion

**Chapter 3: Body Paragraph #2**

"_True Friends can be together and feel comfortable saying nothing." Unknown_

**ATLA**

Toph leaned against the balcony outside the Jasmine Dragon and sighed, blowing at her bangs. She could feel the city of Ba Sing Se spread out in front of her, could feel the hustle and bustle of the city in midday, and for a moment, she tried to forget.

She tried to forget that Aang was leaving…but mainly she tried to forget about-

Sokka came out of the teashop and saw Toph. He didn't say anything; he just hopped up onto the balcony ledge next to her.

XX

"Aang…" Katara's blue eyes shone with worry. "We…"

Aang nodded. "I know."

He grabbed her hand and intertwined his fingers in hers. "These next three years…they're going to be hard. So hard…but we have to stick with it. I'll…I'll wait for you, I just need to know you'll still…be when I get back."

"So much is going to happen! Three years Aang! Three years! I don't know if…I just…"

XX

"I can't believe it's actually over." Sokka thought aloud.

Toph nodded, "Yeah."

"So what's your plan now? Where're going?"

"The Fire Nation. With you," She continued, ticking people off on her fingers. "And Suki and Zuko and Ka-"

He shook his head, "That's not what I meant… Don't you want to go home?"

"Let's see… no."

"To Gaoling it is!" Sokka called as he ran back into the Teashop.

"Sokka! That's not what I meant! I'm going to bend you ten feet underground!"

XX

**A/N:** To Gaoling!

Reviews Please.

-Mandi (Toruh)


	4. Body Paragraph 3

Conclusion Conclusion

**Chapter 4: Body Paragraph #3**

**A/N:** Irohism's FTW.

ATLA

_Appa was ready to go…but Aang wasn't._

Everything was packed. Everyone had exchanged good-byes with Iroh, and now, Aang hesitantly approached him.

Iroh continued wiping teashop tables, not noticing the Young Avatar coming towards him.

Aang plopped into a chair exasperatedly, "I can't do it Iroh," Aang slowly shook his head. "I can't follow your orders."

Iroh stopped wiping, "Why is that?"

"My friends, Katara…I can't leave them. I can't. They need me, …I need them. The war _just_ ended. I can't leave now!"

"But would that be right for the world, Avatar Aang? Is your staying behind, you taking a backseat, really what the world needs right now?"

"I'm…not sure."

"Interesting," Iroh crossed to the teapots, pouring himself a cup, the smell of tea and earth drifted to Aang's senses and he also poured some tea. "What is your heart telling you?"

The question caught Aang off guard, but he answered it nonetheless. "Well…a big, aching part is saying 'stay with Katara' but another piece is nagging at me, pulling, saying that I have to do what's right."

Iroh nodded, "Aang, I'm going to offer you a word of advice. And, if you're to remember one thing I say, it's this: -"

Aang rattled of a response that he'd been coached into the past few weeks here in the teashop. "White Jade Bush's do not make tea."

Iroh smiled and nodded happily, then returned to his serious expression. "Besides that, what you've done and what you're going to overcome means nothing," He lightly placed a finger on Aang's upper right chest. "Compared to what's in here."

Iroh began to leave the teashop, only stopping to say, "And what you were saying before, what you really need to think about is, what part is calling harder, Aang?"

**xXXXXx**

_Aang was ready to go…but Appa wasn't._

**-KATARA-**

"What do you mean Appa's sick!" Sokka cried at me.

I sighed. "Sokka, there's something wrong with him. He's in _pain_. He's groaning and lying on his stomach. I'm thinking he ate something bad…"

Sokka nodded in agreement, looking at the pain stricken bison. "Okay. But how are we going to get Toph to Gaoling?"

Zuko scowled. "Ignoring that, how are _we_ going to get to the Fire Nation? We can't exactly swim the ocean…"

I shrugged, "I guess, Sokka, that Toph's going to have to earthbend the two of you to Gaoling, and Suki, Zuko, Aang and I are," Appa groaned and I patted him comfortingly. "Going to have till Appa's feeling better."

--

We successfully unloaded Appa and now Toph and Sokka were preparing to leave.

"Alright! Road Trip!" Sokka chanted. He then placed a hand on Toph's shoulder. "Just you and me Toph, you ready?"

She frowned, "I guess. I still think that we _shouldn't _go to Gaoling."

Sokka smiled mockingly. "That's just too darn bad."

Toph rolled her eyes at him and in one quick shift of her feet; the earth formed a hole, sucking them in. Seconds later, the two appeared above the surface, same height as the hole had been deep.

As the earthbended away I called, "Behave yourselves!", well knowing that they probably wouldn't.

**A/N: **

Longest Chappie so far.

It feels a little weird writing chapters this short.

_**Does it seem too disconnected to you? **_

And, Okay, this time I mean it forizzle, Off to Gaoling!

You Reviewer's Rock. (Rock. Ha. Earth Joke. …Nevermind.)

**-Mandi (Toruh)**


	5. Body Paragraph 4

Conclusion Conclusion

**Chapter 5: Body Paragraph #4**

**ATLA**

**-SOKKA-**

It was just past nightfall and over the hill, the lights of Gaoling shone brightly. We'd made camp for the night, Toph insisted.

"Sokka?"

I looked up from sharpening my sword, "Hm?"

Toph rubbed the back of her neck, "Well…I…I…"

Her face was a pale crimson red. It looked like she was blushing…but that wouldn't make sense…Maybe the glowing red from the fire was reflecting on her face. Yeah, that's it.

She took a deep breath, "There's something I've been meaning to tell you… You see… Well… Sokka. I like you. But more than in a friend way…"

"You…_What?!_"

"I like you Sokka. I have for a while…and I thought that, now, since the war's over…"

"Toph…I'm…I'm still dating Suki. And… I _don't_ and _can't _like you like that. You're just a kid!"

Her facial expression fell lower than it already was, and I realized: I probably could've worded that better.

"I…I thought that's what you'd say…" Toph turned her head away from me. "I never should've…"

She stood abruptly, " 'Night Sokka."

Her hands rose above her head and she disappeared into the appearing earth tent.

--

**-TOPH-**

Sure, I just made a confession…then walked away. Of course… but I had my reasons. I felt …awful. Like a moose-lion was gnawing at my stomach. Like my throat was blocked by a welling bump of liquid. I felt like… I was going to cry. And I _hated_ that feeling.

Me crying is like people flying. There are those rare occasions, Aang can obviously fly and I cry_, rarely_. But I usually have _real_ reasons. This…this wasn't an excuse for crying, _boys_ aren't supposed to make me cry. Feeling guilty about hurting my parents, being forbidden to go with Aang…_those_ were reasons. _This _wasn't, _this_ was _pathetic_.

And there was that lingering question of _Toph, Why'd you do it? _

I really, truly wasn't sure. I just…did. As soon as I started, the words just spilled out of my mouth, not listening to my brain. Not listening to it saying everything Sokka said.

_He's dating Suki. He doesn't like you like that. You're three years younger than him._

Though, when it came out of Sokka's mouth, it sounded so much…well, _meaner_.

--

**-SOKKA-**

Oh my…did…did that just really happen?

Spirits. I think it did.

Did my _best friend_ just tell me that she _likes me_?

But… I still don't believe it. Toph's …_Toph_. She's…not supposed to like boys! Especially _me_. I mean…we're best friends and… ugh, this doesn't make any sense.

Toph_ liking me?_

I mean…how does one react to _that_? I supposed I _could've_ said it a bit nicer but… I don't know. I guess I was kind of a jerk…

**A/N:** Jeez Sokka, you Jerkface.

Thanks to Reviewer's! You guys blow me away! (Ha. Blow. Air joke. Ha.)

-Mandi (Toruh)


	6. Author's Note

Conclusion:

**Conclusion:**

**Chapter 6: Author's Note**

ATLA

**Sorry, No Chapter today. There will be two tomorrow.**


	7. Body Paragraph 5

Conclusion:

**Conclusion:**

**Chapter 7: Body Paragraph #5**

**A/N: **Thanks reviewers! You make the world go 'round. Plus, You're cool. (Ha. Cool. Ice Joke. Water. Ha.)

**ATLA**

**-SOKKA-**

I rose early, before the sun the next morning, and anxiously began sharpening my sword. It was probably as sharp as it was going to get, but let's face it; I was nervous and needed something to distract me.

An hour or so after dawn, Toph crawled out of her earth tent. She slung her bag over her shoulder, and 'looked' in my direction. "You ready to go?"

The look on her face was hard to place. It was distant…uncaring, yet I see the pain her expression. Man, was I an awful person or what? I hurt _my best friend. _"Uh… yes."

-**TOPH-**

Sokka seemed like he was expecting me to earthbend him into oblivion. But, my heart just wasn't in that place. I always did that as a joke; a way of teasing…but now, it would be pure frustration. Not only at him, but also at myself.

We headed into Gaoling, to my old home.

We approached the estate and my heartbeat quickened. I marched up to the front gates, Sokka in tow and looked in of the guards in the eyes.

Confusion filled their voices, "Toph?"

I grinned cockily, "Know anyone else who's a blind Bei Fong?"

They cranked the doors open and before going in, I gave them each a hug. They'd always been my favorites, don't really know why though.

**-SOKKA-**

We stood at the front door of Toph's house. Beside me, Toph took a deep breath and I couldn't help but gulp. I knew how much Toph had been sheltered by her parents, who knows how mad they'd be?

She opened the door and went in, I followed cautiously.

A few servants looked shocked as they saw Toph and all pointed in the same direction, towards the parlor.

-

Toph and I entered the parlor to see her parents talking quietly, sipping tea and eating pastries.

A low, gurgling grumble came from the back of my throat and they both looked up.

Toph's mother's eyes filled with tears as she squeaked out her daughter's name.

She abandoned her normal cool, icy behavior and stood, rushing to Toph, enclosing her in a suffocating hug. "You're home." She whispered into Toph's hair. She pulled away, hands on Toph's shoulders. "You're really home."

Her father though, hadn't moved. He was still sullen and a scowl formed on his face. "We'd like to speak to you, Toph." He gave me a death stare, "_Alone_."

I laughed nervously and backed out of the room.

--

Sokka was nervous for Toph. And hungry. He was tempted to stay and listen, but he was _really_ tempted to get himself some of those amazing looking pastries.

He wandered the halls of the Bei Fong estate, hoping to find the kitchen. And thank the spirits, He did.

Sokka stuffed his face with pastries of all flavors and fruits, savoring each bite. He shoved two more in his mouth when he heard an, "Ehm."

He looked over, and leaning against the doorway was Toph. Normally she'd say something like, 'Can't stop eating for two seconds, can you?' or 'It's a wonder you're not a fatty', but instead she frowned at him.

She sighed, "What're you doing?"

He shrugged hopelessly and swallowed. His wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "You seem annoyed."

"Well maybe that's because I am."

He raised an eyebrow, "At what?"  
She muttered something incomprehensible, and scowled again.

Sokka wanted this to stop. He wanted it back, what they'd had before. Before…Toph confessed. He wanted his best friend back. "Is…uh, there something bugging you?"

She shook her head, "I just have something to tell you. It's about what my parents said to me."

"Oh?"

"Sokka, they offered to let me come back. They say things will be better, that I can do whatever I want…sort of."

He smiled knowingly. "And you turned them down."

"Actually Sokka…I said yes."

He was takin-a-back, hoping he'd misheard. "What?"

"I'm going to take their offer."

"Wh-why?"

"Let's be honest, Aang's pretty much mastered earth. And I can't read, or anything like that, so how am I going to help with politics? Sokka, think about it, there's nothing for me with you guys anymore. Why stay somewhere that I don't have a purpose?"

XXX 


	8. Body Paragraph 6

Conclusion:

**Conclusion:**

**Chapter 8: Body Paragraph #6**

**A/N:** Yay, Two Chappies in one day. Oh, and sorry if it seems like I'm slaughtering everyone…they'll come back soon.

**ATLA**

Sokka's head hung low as he climbed to the top of Belmonte Hill outside of Gaoling. His heart sunk lower as he saw that the others were already waiting for him at the summit. Everyone's happy expression fell, as they saw that Toph wasn't with him.

They rushed down the hill and immediately bombarded him with the same question, 'where's Toph?'

He shook his head, thoughts distant. He was really going to miss Aang and now Toph. Their family was falling apart; this wasn't the way they were supposed to turn out. His voice lowered to a whisper, "She's staying with her parents."

"What?!" Katara shrieked.

Zuko looked dazed, the news was hitting him just as hard as it hit Sokka.

Sokka sadly leaned against Appa; "She didn't think she was useful to us anymore. She thought her purpose was at home now."

"And you told her how much she means to us, right?" Katara asked, "You told her how important she was to all of us? To _you_ mostly?"

Sokka shook his head, and muttered, "Her heart was set on it. I tried."

"But you didn't tell her, did you?"

"No, I didn't."

"Wait," Zuko held Katara back, interrupting her retaliation. "Her only reason was that she didn't feel useful anymore? You don't think there's anything else feeding her reason for leaving us?"  
Sokka mumbled a sentence, and Katara's face twisted in shock. "Really?"

Bewilderment filled Aang's eyes. "What'd he say?"

"Toph told him, " Katara whispered to Aang and Zuko.

"And I broke her heart," Sokka said, cradling his head in his hands. "I am such an _idiot_."

Katara's face boiled with anger, "You…WHAT! She…you…WHAT!"

Zuko took Katara's waterskin off her hip, "Katara. Can you see how depressed he is right now? He knows that he's caused a problem, but we also have to think of Toph. Sure, we all want her back, but it's not what she wants right now. She'll come back…she come back when the time's right."


	9. Body Paragraph 7

Conclusion:

**Conclusion:**

**Chapter 9: Body Paragraph #7**

**ATLA**

The ride to the Fire Nation was full of endless silence. Depression filled the air.

Sokka sat far back on the saddle, by himself. A while into their ride, Zuko, Suki and Katara began whispering of their concerns for him. Without Toph he seemed…lost. Like a huge part of him was missing, and that was probably true. Toph and Sokka were always at each other's sides, now Sokka was missing his closest friend and he was unsure how to cope.

Suki hesitantly scooted over to him, "Sokka?"

When he looked up at her, she saw nothing. His eyes were emotionless, lacking their normal goofy sparkle. "…What?"

"We all miss her too."

_Not as much as me, _He thought. _No one could miss her as much as me. I'm _so_ stupid. _"I know."

She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed.

He rested his head on her's. "This isn't the way we were suppose to turn out Suki. All of us, we were supposed to be together forever. And now, even though the war's over, it's still splitting families apart."

"It's hard that people are leaving Sokka, but think, you still have me. And Katara and Zuko, and soon, Mai."

_But I don't have my best friend,_ He thought for the umpteenth time._ I don't have Toph and it's my mostly fault._ "I know."

--

Aang quickly unloaded Appa's saddle, and various servants carried the bags in. Guards and other Fire Nation officials began to escort Suki, Katara, Sokka and Zuko inside the palace. As the others walked away, Aang grabbed Katara's wrist pulling her up to him. He kissed her passionately, leaving them both breathless.

They each stood there after their kiss, just looking at one another. Suddenly, Katara's body crashed with Aang's. Tears leaked from her eyes, wetting his shoulder, "Aang, I…" Her voice weakened to a whisper. "I don't know how you can be this strong. I'm going to miss you."

He squeezed her tighter, and then released his grip. "I'll miss you too."

She pulled back, "Good luck Aang."

"You too," He airbent himself atop Appa, a tear running down his cheek. "And…Katara?"

She looked up, forcing a smile through tears, "Yeah?"

"Always listen to what your heart is calling."

She nodded, watching him go, till the bison disappeared into a spec.

A/N: Ooooh, Emotional Chappie.

Reviewers are hot stuff. (Ha. Hot stuff. Fire joke. Ha.)

-Mandi (Toruh)


	10. Body Paragraph 8

Conclusion:

**Conclusion:**

**Chapter 10: Body Paragraph #8**

ATLA

A year passed without Aang and without Toph. Even though the remaining members of 'team avatar' were missing their friends, they knew that they had to pull through. They had to do what was right, just like Aang was doing…or what Toph _thought_ she was doing.

During that year, some things changed. Everyone obviously got a year older, but more than that happened.

Zuko and Katara's friendship strengthened, as well as Zuko's relationship with Mai. The two got closer than ever, spending massive amounts of time together. Katara became a little more soft-spoken; missing Aang affected her more than anyone else. Which made sense.

And Sokka missed Toph more than anyone else, which also made sense. Sokka's thoughts were clouded the first two months without her, causing him and Suki to grow apart. She was always trying to comfort him…but he pushed her away. They were still dating of course, but things were strained.

**A/N:** Yup, a year fast forward. WHOOSH. Zuko and Mai are now 17, Sokka and Suki are 16, Katara is 15, and that makes (the currently unexistent) Toph and Aang now 13.


	11. Body Paragraph 9

Conclusion:

**Conclusion:**

**Chapter 11: Body Paragraph #9**

**A/N:** ** And now, the plot picks up again!!**

ATLA

"They should pay back what they owe!"

"Yeah! _We _should tax the _Fire Nation_ now!"

"Hey. …Hey." Sokka raised his arms above is head and waved the frantically. "HEY!"

A hush fell over the crowd of Earth Kingdom officials.

Sokka sighed and rolled his eyes. This was supposed to be Toph's job…but since she chose to stay to with her parents, Zuko graciously bestowed the Duty of holding Earth Kingdom meetings on him, and needless to say, Sokka hated it. "Look, the Fire Nation gave you your land back. They're in so much debt from the War; they just can't afford it right now. Your going to have to sit tight and make do with what the Earth Kingdom has. Rebuilding this world is going to be a slow process, it's going to take more than just a year."

"Well why should we be listening to you!"

"Yeah, you're just a child!"

"You're even from the Water Tribes for Spirits Sake."

Sokka slammed his gavel down, "Dismissed."

He stormed away, frustrated, as always. The Earth Kingdom conferences never went anywhere, they were all too stubborn…

And, heck, what were Katara and Zuko doing right now? Probably nothing. The Fire Nation and Water Tribe meetings always went smoothly. The Fire Nation wanted to do whatever Zuko said for peace, and Water Tribe Citizens were adaptable and caring. So, just like Katara, they stood for what they wanted but they also went with the flow.

XXX

Katara tugged at the blindfold over her eyes, "Can I take it off now?"

Zuko pushed her hand away from her eyes, "No, almost there."

"Will you just tell me where we're going?" She smirked, "Please?"

"Nah, It'll ruin the surprise."

"I hate surprises."

He placed a light hand on her shoulder, "You'll like this one." He said softly, "I promise."

XXX

Sokka continued back towards the Heart of the Palace. He thought that he should probably go look for Suki, give her some attention, but he just wasn't in the mood to be smothered with 'are you okay' 's.

Once in the courtyard, Sokka reached for the sword that was sheathed on his back. This past year, training with his (found) space sword, had always made him feel closer to Toph. Knowing that she was the only other person on earth with a piece of it, gave him some odd sense of comfort and helped him sooth the pain of missing her.

XXX

**A/N:**** Well well well, 'Nother day, 'Nother Chappie. One more after this though, because I'm a day behind.**


	12. Body Paragraph 10

Conclusion:

**Conclusion:**

**Chapter 12: Body Paragraph 10**

**ATLA**

The Royal Carriage came to a halt at the entering gates of the Fire Nation Capitol city.

Inside sat Zuko and Katara, outside a surprise.

Zuko looked to his close friend, "You ready?"

Still scowling she replied, "I suppose."

He locked his arm in with hers, in order to guide her out of the carriage.

The pair stopped in front of the surprise, and Zuko whispered, "Take it off."

Katara lifted the blindfold, and pride and hurt filled her eyes.

In front of them sat a monument. It was giant White Lotus tile, with Aang's head carved into the center of the Tile.

Below it there was an inscription, 'This Commemorates the 1 Year Anniversary of Avatar Aang and his close allies ending the 100 year war.'

As Katara bent and read the inscription, a single tear fell from her eyes. She blinked her eyes a few times, "Has it really been a year already?" She whispered.

Zuko nodded gently. "Yeah, it's surreal isn't it?"

"It is…but at the same time, not." She closed her eyes, "I just miss him so much… I…"

Zuko looked at her for a moment, and then pulled her into a hug. "I know, Katara. It's getting better though."

She nodded into his chest, "For both him and Toph."

Suddenly Zuko pulled away from the hug and gave Katara a quizzical look. "You haven't heard yet?"

"Obviously not. What?"

"Toph's been invited to the 1-Year-Anniversary Gala."

XXX

**A/N:**** Yay! Toph's coming back!! Whaddya think of the monument?**


	13. Body Paragraph 11

Conclusion

Conclusion

**Chapter 14: Body Paragraph #11**

**A/N:**** I totally wrote this chapter whilst eating a pudding cup. (Pudding owns)**

ATLA

Katara raised an eyebrow, "How did you persuade Toph to come to a Gala? I mean, she'd have to get dressed up and what not…"

"Oh, easy. I just threw a few convincing words in my letter," Zuko smirked. "Like glory, heroic, honor, pride, recognition… and I also kinda said," His voice softened, "That we all missed her way too much and we needed her back."

"You mean what Sokka should've said in the first place," Katara huffed.

"Yeah. That."

Katara shook her head, and turned to board the carriage. She stepped up onto the platform, glancing back at the monument, before shutting the door behind her and Zuko.

XXX

**Sokka**

"Sokka. Sokkkkkkkka."

My sword-wielding arm fell limply to my side, snapping myself out of a trance. It sounded like Toph was calling my name, but I knew better than that. My daydreams had a way of knocking out my conscious mind, causing me to hear Toph's voice all over the place.

"Sokka."

I looked behind me to see Suki leaning against one of the looming white pillars.

I sheathed my sword as she crossed the courtyard. She took my hand and smiled softly. She led me over to a stone bench, and we sat down. She leaned in for a kiss, but I turned my head away, her lips catching my cheek.

She pulled away, and gave my hand a squeeze.

I turned to face her and saw that her eyes were full of tears.

XXX

A/N:

So, I'm out of Review Elements jokes, but I'd still like some reviews.

-Mandi (Toruh)


	14. Body Paragraph 12

Conclusion:

**Conclusion:**

**Chapter 15: Body Paragraph #12**

**ATLA**

"Sokka, wh-what's going on with us?" Silent tears wetted Suki's face. "W-with you. What's the matter with you?"

He shook his head and muttered, "I really don't know."

"It worries me. You're just so… depressed and distant. What's the matter?"

He scowled. "We've gone over this. I'm not depressed, nothing's the matter. I just mi-"

"I understand that you miss Toph, but for spirits sake Sokka, she didn't die! _I'm_ here, she's not, so just let it go."

"I can't. She was my-"

Suki rolled her eyes, obviously over her crying, now moving on to frustration. "Your best friend. I_ know_. Sokka, I left _all_ my friends to be with you, and now all you do is mess around with your sword. Sokka, I've _missed_ _you_ this past year, and we've been living in the same house!"

Sokka leaned over and softly kissed her on the cheek. "I'm so sorry," He whispered. "I didn't…didn't realize you felt this way. I've been having trouble getting used to life without her, but I think I'm starting to recover from the pain of missing Toph-"

"Geez Snoozles, don't sound morbid or anything."

XXX

**A/N:**** WAhAHAHA! –Cackles evilly and excitedly- TOPH IS BACK. CHICKACHICKAYEAH.**

**So, I promised 4 chapters for today, but let's be honest, that's INSANE. I'd have to be a super-ninja to do that. So, I'm doing 2 a day for the next two or three days…**

**Don't forget to review.**

**-Mandi (Toruh)**


	15. Body Paragraph 13

Conclusion:

**Conclusion:**

**Chapter 16: Body Paragraph #13**

**A/N:**** Now, I went and got you all soo excited that Toph's back, and here I give you the next chapter focusing on Zuko and Katara, It's taking place in the carriage at the same time the Sokka/Suki thing was… Sorry?**

ATLA

"Hey Katara?"

The young waterbender looked up from the carriage window. Zuko's tone was unsure, yet thoughtful. "Yes?"

"Would you say… well, are you…? Can…" He ran his hand through his hair, "Ugh. This isn't going well."

Katara smiled matronly. "It's fine. What's the matter?"

"Well, there's this girl-"

"Mai, moving on."

"Yeah, Mai. See, I want to… well, propose."

"You…_what_?"

"You know, propose… ask for hand in marriage, be my wi-"

"I get that part… but, wow. You really love her."

"Mhmm. And, well, you're… a girl. I'm not good at romance… could you-"

"Of course I'll help you!" Katara squealed.

"Great. Thanks Kata-"

A servant's head popped into the carriage as it came to halt outside the palace, "A blind earthbender is here, my lord."

"Toph."

**A/N: ****There's not another chapter today, my brain is EXPLODING.**

**-Mandi (Toruh)**

**(P.S. Me and Ali are starting a collab. And…gah! My hole of stories is sooo deep now, Screw the center of the earth, I've fallen all the way to china.**


	16. Body Paragraph 14

Conclusion Conclusion

**Chapter 16: Body Paragraph #14**

**A/N:**** I'm being a Yu-Yan archer for Halloween! YAY! …Oh, and back to Sokka/Suki/Toph**

ATLA

**-Sokka-**

My head spun around, "Toph?"  
I mean, of course I'd been hearing her voice, but _no one_ except her called me 'snoozles'.

I turned to see a bit taller version of the Toph I remembered, smirking, "The one and only."

I seriously didn't know whether to cry, scream at her, or hug her.

I chose the latter.

**-Toph-**

I went from focusing on Sokka's increasing heartbeat to being buried in a bone-crushing hug.

"You have no idea how much I missed you," he whispered.

He missed me? _Sokka_ missed me? "Yeah… I missed you too, Now," I gave his shoulder a shove, "Get. Off me."

He pulled away, rubbing the back of his neck, "Oh… right, …sorry."

I rolled my eyes. Did we really have to do it like this? "Sokka, I'm going to say this now and never again. What I said a year ago…" A blush attempted to fill my cheeks, but I forced it back, "It's behind us. A thing of the past, all right? I don't want things to be weird between us."

His heartbeat spiked, then returned to a constant, "Yeah, yeah. Sounds good."

I smiled, "Friends?"

"I'd like that."

-Suki-

I gave Sokka some time to catch up with Toph, then walked over to them both, I smiled brightly in Toph's direction, "Welcome back!"

I, too, gave her a hug. "What brings you to the Fire Nation?"

"Zuko sent me a rather… convincing letter inviting me to the 1-Year-Commemoration Gala."

"Oh, I see! Makes sense, you were a _big_ help in ending the war."

She laughed cockily, "I know."

All of a sudden, a servant appeared on the other side of the courtyard and called across, "Toph? Toph Bei Fong? The Fire Lord requests your presence in his chambers."

"Well that's me," Toph started across the courtyard, just before disappearing on the other side, she yelled, "See you later, Sokka. …You too, Suki. "

**XXX**

**A/N: Hmm, What's Zuko want? To give her a big, fat hug acourse.**

**Though no one admits it, they're addicted to reviews.**

**So, please Review, so I don't go into withdrawal. **

**(Ha! I came up with a …zinger-ish thingy!)**

**-Mandi (Toruh)**


	17. Body Paragraph 15

Conclusion Conclusion

**Chapter 17: Body Paragraph #15**

**A/N:**** So, forget the Yu-Yan archers, I'm being the Blue Spirit!!**

**ATLA**

Toph slid through the large doors, "Zuko?"

"That's Fire Lord, to you." She heard his voice call back jokingly.

"Yeah, and I'm Avatar Aang," She replied sarcastically.

Zuko was silent and Toph felt bad, realizing she'd hit a sore spot, with Aang being gone.

"Sorry," She said in a whisper, "I forgot."

"No, no. Not your fault, I was just reminiscing is all," Zuko walked down from his thrown.

Toph made a funny face, "You're not going to cry are you?"

He chuckled, "No. I'm just going to this," He picked her up in a big bear hug.

Toph struggled, feet not being able to touch the ground, "Stop! Stop!"

He placed her back down, and she punched him. "Don't EVER do that again. And what's with everybody hugging me? You guys were never _this _family-I-love-you before…"

"Well, we all just missed you a lot, I guess."

She nodded, "Yeah, Sokka seemed like he missed me pretty bad."

"Well for Agni's sake, Toph, you were his best friend. He's been so out of it this last year, always stuck in daydreams or mindlessly training with his sword."

Toph was silent as her hand drifted to wear she still wore the meteorite bracelet.

He nodded, "Exactly."

"Well, you see, before I left, I kind of-"

"I know, he told us."

Toph's cheeks fired up, "He… he told you?! Oh gosh," She lowered her tone, "But it doesn't matter, I'm over him anyways."

"Right," Zuko said suspiciously.

**A/N:**** I enjoy Toko friendships… **

**Review please. (Nothing creative this time)**

**-Mandi (Toruh)**


	18. Body Paragraph 16

Conclusion Conclusion

**Chapter 18: Body Paragraph #16**

**A/N:**** I just realized that I have 6 days left to complete this! SIX! So, Ima really have to get movin', huh? **

**On a side note: Did you know that candy corn is made with honey?**

ATLA

"Alright Zuko, Now what would you do next?" Katara's voice was gentle, but had an underlying tone of 'I feel like I'm talking to a child.'

"I would… uh, kneel?"

"_Very good_."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Look Katara, I know what I need to do… I just, need to do it, I guess."

Katara opened her mouth to speak, but Zuko kept going, "I realize I can't do it to Mai before the actual time… but could I test it on you?"

"…What?"

"Ya know… could I run through it with you pretending to be Mai?"

"Uh… sure Zuko, whatever you need."

"And If I'm asking her at the ball, we should start dancing."

"Right, Right."

--

Toph and Sokka exited the Kitchen, each holding a cup of tea.

"Hold it," Toph said, stopping suddenly.

Sokka cocked his head, "What?"

Toph held a finger to her lips and pointed at the center of the courtyard where Zuko and Katara were waltzing.

Sokka squinted, rubbed his eyes and then squinted again. "Are they… _dancing?_"

"Appears so, doesn't it."

--

**A/N: ****More with the dancing and proposing test next time!**

**Reviews please!**

**-Mandi (Toruh)**


	19. Body Paragraph 17

Conclusion Conclusion

**Chapter 19: Body Paragraph #17**

**A/N: ****Check out: In Midnights and Sunsets. It's a collab between Ali and I.**

ATLA

1,2,3

1,2,3

As they moved through the steps, Katara bowed her head, trying to hide her slight blush. "Now Zuko," She whispered.

His expression was trance-like, looking at nothing and everything at the same time. Him dancing with Katara? It was a little bizarre, yes, but at the same time, it felt incredibly natural. Not awkward, nor uncomfortable, just… normal. Right…

Katara's slight blush deepened as Zuko pulled back from their dance into his kneeling position. She looked down her arm at him, where'd he taken her hand. This was a little strange; of course she'd _thought_ about him and her together before, but now, now she was committed to Aang. And Zuko had always been connected to Mai; if there'd been something there it was never meant to be obviously. It was also strange, because as he went through his speak, he seemed so genuine, but he also was saying 'Mai'.

**-X-X-**

Toph cocked her head, feet feeling the proposal, "What's going on? Did Zuko and Katara start dating while I was gone?"

Sokka stroked his invisible beard, "I'm pretty sure they haven't. Of course… I've been kind of… dis… out of the loop you could say."

"Wait, I think I figured it out. He just said Mai… he must be testing on Katara or something."

Both of them ignored Sokka's comment on his secluded behavior.

"Ya know Toph," Sokka said eyeing the pair in the courtyard once more, "I think I _should_ marry Suki soon…but I don't know if I _want_ to. Does that make sense to you?"

"You two are only sixteen…"

"Yeah, but Mai's sixteen," Sokka pointed out.

"True… but if you don't want to settle down just yet, why should you?"

"You don't get it do you Toph? Suki's one of _those_ girls. Her wedding, how many kids she's going to have… she's probably been planning this stuff since she was ten."

Toph raised a single eyebrow, "Really? People do that?"

Sokka sighed, leaning against a pillar. "Yeah," he said exasperatedly.

"Lifeless." Toph muttered.

**A/N: ****While there's part of the Zukatang triangle. I quote "**You must, must, must have some form, however tiny or big of the Zukatang triangle.**"**

**Reviews please-y please.**

**-Mandi (Toruh)**

**P.S. Depression has come. I wrote another chapter and it got WIPED OUT. AAAAAAAAGH.**


	20. Body Paragraph 18

Conclusion Conclusion

**Chapter 20: Body Paragraph 18**

**A/N:**** So this is my rewrite of the chapter I friggin' LOST. GAH. Computer's **_**FAIL**_**. **

ATLA

"And now, I present to you, our war heroes," Iroh motioned his arm in a grand swooping motion towards the staircase, holding a piece of paper in his other hand he began to read, "First, Toph Bei Fong, one of the world's greatest earthbenders and inventor of metalbending,"

Toph rolled her eyes as if to say 'Here we go' and picked up the skirt of his dress. The dress was a deep emerald green, with trim in various earth tones. Her hair had been curled (against her will) and swept atop her head, held in place with emerald green, flowered bobby pins. She insisted on wearing a headband, though it was one slightly more gala-appropriate. The only other things she got her way on were keeping her bangs down and her feet shoeless.

To the outside crowd, Toph appeared to be a war hero with extreme amounts of grace, proper society manners and a very beautiful young lady.

To the people who knew her, they knew that Toph now carried herself better than she would've a year ago, but underneath the prim exterior, she was still Toph. She still loved being dirty and bending, she just… looked nicer.

"Sokka, Son of the Southern Water Tribe Chief, elite battle planner and swordsman,"

On his head, Sokka wore the Wolf-skin head, and he was all decked out in the traditional Water Tribe combat gear. His sheathed sword was slung over his back, along with his boomerang. He half-smiled, waving uneasily at the crowd, as Iroh continued.

"Suki, The leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, who trained in stealth and fans for countless years,"

Sokka smiled and took her hand, slowly walking down the stairs together. Suki also wore her customary gear, with her fans hanging at her sides and her golden headpiece placed perfectly on her head. She wore the normal Kyoshi makeup and her constant bright smile.

"Next, Miss Katara. She's a master waterbender, an established healer and the one who kept the group together and going," He paused, looking up from the paper, then said, "She is also the object of Avatar Aang's affection."

The crowd aw-ed and Katara blushed. Maybe from guilt or maybe from embarrassment. Maybe both…

Katara looked, to put in the language of a three year old, like a princess. She wore a light blue dress, which had a fitted, strapless bodice and flowed out from her hips. The skirt of the dress was fluffy and floaty, poofy even. It sparkled in just the right light, and if you looked at the bodice closely, it had embroidery of an arrow intertwining with a stream of water.

On Katara's head she wore a silver tiara, her hair flowing straight down past her shoulders. They'd flattened and straightened it using hot rocks. In the center of her tiara sat the betrothal stone from her mother's necklace, taken off of its band simply for this occasion.

As Katara approached the bottom step, Iroh began to announce the last member of the final 'Team Avatar'.

"And lastly, the final member, No it's not Avatar Aang, sorry. It's Fire Lord Zuko. After confronting his father, Zuko learned his own destiny. That led him to being the Avatar's Firebending teacher. Zuko was the one who defeated his sister Azula, winning the crowning of Fire Lord through an Agni Kai. Zuko also learned how to redirect lightning, a rare skill, which… was taught to him… by… his… Uncle ehm, Iroh."

Iroh crumpled the paper into a ball, "Who wrote this?"

Katara pointed to Sokka.

Toph pointed to Sokka.

Suki pointed to Sokka.

Zuko pointed to Sokka.

Sokka pointed to Toph.

Iroh smiled, "So odds are? Sokka, you really need to think these things through."

"I usually do, but…" Sokka shrugged, and then pointed, "Zuko helped! And when he's around I never think things through!"

Zuko, in his full out Fire Lord ensemble, rolled his eyes, "Moving on," He turned to face the massive crowd, filled with their friends, allies, White Lotus members and other random officials, "Let's get the festivities started, shall we?!"

**A/N:**** So, YAY! MY COMPUTER LOST THE OTHER ONE. This one is TONS better. Trust me. I'll finish the gala next time, gettin' closer to the end!**

**I got one! **

**Reviewers make everything cool. (Everything! The Avatar masters EVERYTHING. HAAA.)**

**-Mandi (Toruh)**


	21. Body Paragraph 19

Conclusion Conclusion

**Chapter 21: Body Paragraph 19**

**A/N:**** Second part of the ball…**

**ATLA**

The large ballroom was filled with waltzing couples and sniggering children, running in between the pairs.

Everywhere you looked you saw glee-filled faces, …except for one table in the back.

At this table sat Toph and Katara.

After their impressive entrances, Toph and Katara pushed their way through the masses to said table. Katara's reason was obvious, Aang was gone, so she had no one to dance with and no one she wanted to dance with.

Toph's reason on the other hand, was a little fuzzy. She announced that all the dancing was going to give her a headache, that she could already feel it coming.

Besides that, though no one saw, a young man her age had hesitantly asked for a dance and Toph had shut him down. She was over Sokka, of course, but she didn't want to have to break some other poor sap's heart.

Yeah, that's it.

Katara looked on as Suki and Sokka danced and Mai and Zuko held one another close, whispering things and giggling at each other.

Her heart ached at the sight of the couples together. It made her miss Aang, more than usual. Katara stood abruptly, pushing her chair, it tumbling to ground and catching Toph's attention. "Katara?"

But Katara hadn't heard her.

She picked up the skirt of her dress, and ran from the ballroom.

Always listen to what your heart is calling

Once outside, Katara allowed the tears to flow freely from her eyes. This was the first time since Aang's departure that she cried over him. There'd never been time before, always running meetings and helping Zuko, but now… now things were difficult.

The gala had brought on a reminder, the reminder that they'd won the war. Their victory was also a reminder, a catalyst; leading towards Aang's being gone for a year.

The tears on began to dry, making her face sticky.

Katara walked over to the center of the courtyard. The waterbender tipped her head back in awe. The stars were everywhere, sprinkling the sky like freckles on a child's face.

Katara sat down, no longer concerned about the condition of her dress.

_Always listen to what your heart is calling_

Staring at the sky, something occurred to Katara. Something big. Something she could do.

She ran from the courtyard to her bedroom, retrieving a scroll and calligraphy ink.

She began to write a letter, a letter she was going to leave for the others.

_Always listen to what your heart is calling_

As she progressed through her sentences, silent tears fell from her face. She couldn't do this… why was she writing the letter? This… it felt so wrong, but she _needed_ it, needed _him._

Suddenly, she dipped the brush into the ink and violently slashed it across the paper ruining what she'd written, silent tears turning into aggressive, gasping sobs.

_Always listen to what your heart is calling_

_I will never, ever turn my back on people who need me._

She'd chosen. She was going to stay.

---

Back in the ballroom, the crowd was ooh-ing and aah-ing as Fire Lord Zuko, made his well-planned out move, all the while, his eyes drifting around searching for a certain waterbender's familiar face.

**A/N:**** So I just had this huge WOAH moment. Like, I realized that I didn't put Momo in this at ALL. Let's just say he went with Aang for all intensive purposes.**

**Was the Katara scene confusing? I'll re-write if so, but I thought it'd be more powerful without out right SAYING what she wanted to do, thus the conveniently placed Aang and Katara quotes.**

**Next chapter will be a fast-forward. Only one year though, so they won't be going over twenty.**

**REVIEWS= YayFEST**

**-Mandi (Toruh)**


	22. Body Paragraph 20

Conclusion Conclusion

**Chapter 22: Body Paragraph 20**

**A/N:**** Ok, so two things, First: Sorry that there wasn't an update yesterday, but I found an AMAZING book (The Hunger Games, by Suzanne Collins) and spent two hours after swim practice, finishing like 250-some pages that I had left. (Which leads to my new biggest pet peeve, as seen on my profile…)**

**AND SECOND: I know that I said this would be a fast-forward, and I originally planned on not going into depth about Zuko's proposal, but I decided to anyways. I mean, what the heck, why not? Because if you didn't know already, TR2 has extended the deadline date to November 30****th****. **

ATLA

My eyes darted around the ballroom as the song's tempo quickened. Mai and I began to move faster, still in sync with the music.

As we spun around yet again, I noticed Toph sitting alone in the corner. I seemed to recall Katara also sitting at this table.

Where would she have gone? Did she go outside for a break?

No, that wouldn't make any sense. Something… there's gotta be something bothering her. But what?

I pushed the thoughts about Katara back as the song came to end. I knew the plan, during the middle of the next song.

Katara and I had cleared our… _my_ plan with the band and with various key guards and officials.

A pulsing beat started from the drums and was soon followed by a speedy, but beautiful melody out of the sungihorn.

Mai and I, again, waltzed around our small area in the center of the ballroom.

Right where everyone could see.

Heat began to rise in my cheeks at the thought of everyone, _everyone,_ watching me make my big move.

I gulped, dabbing the sweat on my forehead away with my hand.

The music stopped suddenly, causing the dancing masses to halt, and very confusedly, look in my direction.

One of Mai's eyebrows was cocked at me expectantly. She assumed… no, probably knew that I had something do with this.

I'd say if anything, this was the definition of 'Now or Never'.

I scanned the crowd quickly, but a particular waterbender's face didn't pop out at me.

My eyes once again drifted around the room as I bent to one knee,

_Where in Agni's name is Katara?_

"Will you marry me?"

**XX**

**A/N:**** Yay, proposement! (It's a word now, deal.)**

**Um… writing Zuko's Point of View was fun?**

Too OOC?

**-Mandi (Toruh)**


	23. Body Paragraph 21

Conclusion

**Chapter 23: Body Paragraph 21**

**A/N:**** Twilight Rose 2 nixed the contest. Of course I'm sad, but I still quite like this story, so OF COURSE I'm going to finish it, it's almost done anyways!**

ATLA

Another year passed between the group of friends.

--

Dear Zuko,

I heard that you finally got around to proposing to Mai. I also heard it was a rather grand proposal. Katara helped you didn't she?

-Aang

Upon reading this letter, Katara and Zuko shifted uncomfortably in their chairs, embarrassed from their previous thoughts.

**A/N: **

**To come in the next chapter!**

**Suki and Sokka's diminishing relationship comes to a HEAD!**

**Dun.**

**Dun.**

**DUUNNNNNNNN.**

**Bwahahaha. **

**(Why yes, I didn't take my meds today.)**

**-Mandi (Toruh)**


	24. Body Paragraph 22

Conclusion

**Chapter 24: Body Paragraph 22**

**A/N:**** Just so you know, Toph/Aang-15, Sokka/Suki/Mai-18, Katara-17, And Zuko-19**

**ATLA**

_Best friend?_

_Girlfriend?_

Sokka didn't know why he was feeling this way. He felt so hurt and confused. He was so conflicted internally that he was slowly spiraling into depression. He was sleeping till 1 or 2 in the afternoon everyday, waking just to sword-train for a few hours, eat, and go right back to bed. Occasionally, someone would catch sight of him, usually Toph, and he would talk to her. Sometimes Suki would see him as well, and almost _beg him_ for attention, for some time together, and of course, he denied her each time.

XX

Sokka awoke to find a note taped to his sword.

Sokka, Meet me in the Courtyard AS SOON as you get this. Suki

Sokka took a deep breath and slipped his tunic over his head. Struggling for the armholes, he almost laughed at himself, but held it back. Laughing was the past. The past was fun, frivolous, free, but this. This was now, and in _his_ now, nothing was fun. All was baffling, and complicated.

No stupid jokes.

No tripping over your feet.

No sarcastic remarks.

Just a constant headache, and sleep. Oh the sleep. Lots and lots of sleep. And nightmares. Stress clenching at his stomach. Evil thoughts in his mind. _Pain._

His feet shuffled along as he headed for the courtyard. Approaching a corner, he heard Toph's laugh. He stopped at the corner and poked his head around. She was standing there, holding a closet door shut, laughing while someone pounded from the inside.

She stopped her laughing, "Hey Sokka. Trying to sneak up on me?"

Sokka continued watching. Then, slowly he said, "Oh, Sokka. No, not really." He walked over to her.

"Sokka, Suki was looking for you. She seemed …mad." The someone banged harder. "You should probably go talk to her."

"Let me out! I have a meeting, Toph!" Zuko cried from inside the closet.

She smiled, chuckling a little. "No, princess. I'll let you out soon. …Ish."

Zuko groaned, and Toph replaced her smile with a serious expression, "Sokka, how're you doing today?" She asked in gentle concern.

His voice was monotone, as were his facial features. That's the way it was _now_. "Fine."

Toph smiled, putting some forced joy in her voice, "That's good, Sokka."

He nodded his head; "I'll be going to the courtyard now. Nice chat."

Toph bowed her head, "Yeah, Sokka. It's been great." She whispered as he left.

Zuko kicked the door, "For Agni's sake, Toph, LET ME OUT!"

Toph sniffled and wiped at her tears, letting Zuko out of the closet.

She turned her back to him and choked out, "Go to your meeting."

Zuko made to leave and then heard a sniffle, "Toph?" He placed on hand on her shoulder, "He's gonna be okay. He's struggling with his destiny, I can feel it." He laughed a little, "And, trust me, I would know about Destiny problems."

She sighed, "I kn-" Her voice wavered, "I know, Zuko. He just… it hurts me to see him like that."

XXX

"I've had other offers, Sokka, I can leave you. Are you going to ask for my hand or not?"

"I…I'm really not ready, Suki."

"I can't go on like this, Sokka, I can't keep waiting for something that's not going to come."

Silence fell between the pair.

"Then I can't make you wait." He said finally.

"I want to go back to Kyoshi. I've _wasted_ enough time here." Her voice was suddenly cold and scornful.

He nodded slowly. "I'll escort you."

XX

Katara caught Toph in the hallway. "Toph, Sokka and Suki broke up. Isn't that so depressing?"  
Toph flinched, "Don't use that word." _I wonder how Sokka's dealing with it._

Katara nodded sadly, "Sokka's escorting her back to Kyoshi. Tonight."

"Wait, Sokka's going all the way to Kyoshi? By himself?"  
"Noooo…" Katara said slowly, "Suki be will with him. Because he's, ya know, _escorting her_."

"Then I'm going too."

"What? Why?"

Toph sighed, _not_ smiling in the slightest, "Cause he'll need me."

XX

**A/N:**** Longest chapter yet folks! We're **_**so**_** close to the end! Can't you taste it? (Well if **_**you**_** can't at least **_**I **_**can.)**

**And, I'm very proud of this chapter, even though Sokka has spiraled into depression... And, I'm just curious since no one's mentioned it, has anyone figured out why the chapters are named what they are?**

**-Mandi (Toruh)**


	25. Body Paragraph 23

Conclusion

**Chapter 25: Body Paragraph 23**

**A/N:** I've been very busy working on fictions for other fandoms, so I'm apologizing profusely for ignoring A:TLA. I've just lost the passion I once had for this area, what with the fact of their being no new episodes and stuff. If you would like to continue reading my (or Ali (Rika)'s) work, I suggest you check for the links posted on our User page, because we're now posting on livejournal. (I think you might be able to tell from this chapter that I've certainly improved a great deal in my time away from Avatar. ;D)

Happy Reading,

Mandi (Toruh)

ATLA

Sokka watched as Toph playfully bounced up onto her tiptoes and cuffed Zuko on the head. Zuko brushed his forever-getting-long_er_ hair out of his eyes and made a huge concerted effort at glowering down at her, even though Toph wouldn't be able to tell.

Sokka found it interesting how close Zuko and Toph had become in their time since the war, little sister and big brotherly, and Sokka almost felt like he'd been replaced, but at the same time, here Toph was coming with him and Suki to Kyoshi Island even though she didn't need to, wasn't asked to.

Sokka knew that he'd been negligent towards everyone; a lot Toph, but _especially _Suki, and it left him brokenhearted that he'd done so much damage to Suki in the time they've spent together, he'd been hindering her more by keeping her in his life, which was selfish of him. He finally had admitted it, along with her frustrated (practically) encouragement, and now they were off towards Kyoshi to return Suki home. Sokka thought it would be polite of him, chivalrous, to see her there. (Yeah, he'd definitely gotten over being a pompous 'men rule' kind of guy after his getting beat up by Kyoshis back and back and _back _in their previous – long-gone, he thinks wistfully, bitterly, sometimes – adventures.)

Toph obviously thought that Sokka was going insane, and that's why she'd insisted on coming as well – Sokka felt like he could still figure out what was going on in her little head, even with what had come to pass –, and he'd go on some sort of suicidal spree, but he wasn't. Not. It felt more complicated than that, and maybe Toph understood it more than Sokka thought she did, but at the same time, it doesn't seem like it. Reaching out towards him – not just Toph, everyone in general – had just had this way of making him feel even more withdrawn and had sucked him into himself even further.

If Sokka was asked what had been up with him, what was still a little bit up within him, what had been turned backwards, what had caused his spiral inward, he really couldn't explain it, actually. He had just started feeling…more dismal, destroyed. He felt like he was falling apart mentally and physically and it had been – was – disconcerting in every definition of the word.

He didn't know why and the confusion hurt even more.

Sokka now felt like, taking Suki home, while he was planning on being a bit insufferable and doing said task begrudgingly, he was being freed of something. Of responsibility, maybe, but maybe more of – he doesn't know. It just felt like there was dead, access weight being lifted from him.

Sokka was also seeing this trip as a chance to reconnect the dots, reevaluate himself and reinvent friendships.

X

Toph was, in the nicest of ways, already annoyed with this trip. They'd been traveling for a little under a day and they were still on the private boat that Zuko had arranged for them, heading towards the Earth Kingdom, seeing as how Toph sort of had him on freakin' leash now. Toph didn't mind though, something about him had turned her into this giant softie, and being adored by something in a big-brother type of way was always nice and reassuring. Of course, Katara didn't like being protected by Sokka, but that was different considering how things were _now _and how in the _past _he'd just tried to parent her, even though if anyone was 'parent,' it was _so _Katara.

Traveling again made Toph think of Aang, and thinking of Aang always made something pang at her heart, actually, it made a pang in the heart for anyone of them, because Aang was still gone and Aang was still not coming back for a nobody knew how long and there was still that missing piece from their gang.

Toph forced herself to think about other things.

Like how Suki was pointedly ignoring Sokka, arms crossed over her chest, positioned at the railings on one side of the boat. Or like how Sokka was absentmindedly dragging his hand across the rails on the other side of the boats, with glassed-over eyes and a vacuous look on his face.

Like how it was stupid and _annoying_.

**X**

Suki was both tentative and excited to return to Kyoshi.

The excitement came from the idea that she was finally returning home, and now she was going to be regarded to as a war hero, like all the other Kyoshi Warriors, as she had heard in the explicit and various letters she'd received in her times at the palace.

The hesitance was a bit harder to pinpoint though, because it was hammering down from so many different forces. The only thing Suki'd known since the war has been living at the palace, with watchful guards to ensure her safety – Suki'd barely touched any of her equipment since the final battle – and cooks who make amazing food. With maids to do her laundry and make her bed; with _Sokka_.

That was by _far_ the hardest thing, and maybe what was actually causing _all_ of her tentativeness, even if Suki refused to admit that to herself. Admitting that would show weakness, might allow herself to break down, and feel all the hurt building up and she just cannot have that. Not here. Not when she gets home. Never again.

Sokka was all Suki'd ever known. He had been the first boy she'd ever kissed, ever been even mildly interested in or attracted toward, and now she was moving on. She had finally forced herself and Sokka to acknowledge that there was something very wrong, corrupt with their relationship, that no matter how long Suki kept with Sokka and his mental instabilities, there'd always be _something_ _there_.

Of course, she didn't mention the 'something' out-loud for fear that Sokka hadn't yet figured it out himself, because he was still struggling within himself.

Suki was going back to Kyoshi, she was giving up the boy – practically a _man_ now, that was how long Suki had known him, seen him grow from gangly teen to a poised, but broken young man – that she'd spent the best years of her life kissing, fighting beside, _loving_.

She was giving it up for a little blind girl who probably wasn't even the wiser to the fact that somewhere inside himself, Sokka felt the same. She was giving it up for the little blind girl, because that little blind girl seemed to understand and care for Sokka more than Suki every thought she could.

That. That hurt Suki, but somewhere inside, she knew that it was probably going to be the best for all three of them. Or at least, if Sokka ended up, by some miraculous change of his mind, happy, maybe Suki could move on with herself and at some point become, too, happy again.

**A/N:**

I'd just like to take this time to thank anyone who actually READ this! =D I know it's been such a long time, and this story is kind of ludicrous, I know, what with the previous chapters being forevers short. I was more consumed of getting something up for you then, and then I just sort of gave up…

Anyways! THANK **YOU** FOR READING – sticking with me, etcetera etcetera!

**[** Also, there you go. It's Tokka, as if you hadn't seen it coming. I mean, it's not like I'm not obvious about my OTP or anything. :)

~ Mandi (Toruh) **]**


	26. Body Paragraph 24

Conclusion

**Chapter 26: Body Paragraph 24**

**A/N:**………

ATLA

Just like the last time they showed up at Kyoshi without Aang, all the little kids were crestfallen. Which Sokka thought was totally ridiculous, because he and Toph and Suki were totally war-heroes too! It was weird seeing all the kids who were grown-up a little bit more, and seeing the little girls he remembered starting their training to become Kyoshi warriors.

They were very hospitable and welcoming though, even if they didn't have Aang. Whilst ushering the children away, one of the mothers mentioned that they'd seen Aang some time earlier in the year. It made this weird leaping-feeling inside of Sokka. He wasn't even sure if he could remember how Aang sounded, it'd been so long. He remembered his goofy grins and radiant laugh, but.

It'd been so long.

X

Toph was not enjoying this.

"I'm not enjoying this," she said bitterly, huffing and crossing her arms over chest.

Toph wasn't even sure how she'd gotten to this point. She just knew she hated it, and there was also that buzzing stuck in the back of her brain of how bad this was for both Sokka and Suki's emotions.

They ran into Ty Lee. Which was like instant doom. Ty Lee was still a going-strong Kyoshi Warrior and she seemed to like it way too much, in Toph's opinion. Toph had recognized Ty Lee's flouncing, airy steps as she approached and wanted to _run_, okay, but, _no_. Sokka had wanted to say 'hi'. While Toph appreciated that Sokka was returning to himself somewhat, – Toph was _not_ going to blame it on Suki, she _wasn't _– she didn't appreciate the fact that Sokka wanted to return to the levities of his harmless flirting with Ty Lee.

Somehow Ty Lee had cooed sadly enough over the fact that Suki and Sokka were no longer and cooed happily about how Sokka and Toph were the cutest pair of best friends ever, and why hadn't they gotten together? They trusted each other so much and they had saved each other's lives, so why?

Sokka, returning to his stupidity somehow, had flushed – Toph had felt his change, his feet shifting awkwardly – and muttered something unintelligibly.

Ty Lee had taken that as some ridiculous 'yes' to ship them out onto a date together. Sokka'd leaned over and whispered, "We'll let Ty Lee think what she wants. Just friends though."

"Right," Toph had mumbled back, "just friends."

So, somehow making them go on a date, Ty Lee thought it meant she could doll Toph up too.

Toph was not enjoying it.

X

Suki and Sokka were taking a walk through the village, for old times' sake. Glancing over, catching sight of his profile, Suki knew it was going to take her a long time to let go of this, of him.

Sokka felt her gaze and looked over at her. He hesitated for a moment, and then reached over and tangled their fingers together. Suki didn't know if she was ready to go back to this, to just forget all their past and just pretend they're friends who can walk hand-in-hand, no-strings-attached.

"So, I was talking to Ty Lee," Suki started slowly.

Sokka's eyes drifted down, suddenly needing to be focused on the ground beneath his feet as they shuffled along.

Suki continued, "She's making you go out with Toph." It's not a question. Suki already knew, but she was trying to get something, _anything_, out of him, to show that she somehow picked right.

"Yeah," Sokka whispered back.

Suki's palms itched with anticipation, waiting for him to continue. He didn't. "And?" Suki prompted. "Are you. I don't know, excited?"

"Suki," Sokka whispered again, defensively, tensing, "Toph and I are just friends. We're just doing it to humor Ty Lee."

"Are you sure that's the only reason you're both doing it?" Suki asked.

Sokka stared at her hard for a moment, before Suki turned her back and walked away from him.

X

Sokka's big idea for all of this, the "date," was just to treat it like a big joke and hopefully it'd go over well.

What Suki said wouldn't stop scratching at his head though, swimming around, teasing at the tips of his thoughts. Really, he wasn't sure if he could muster up an answer.

X

**A/N:** Brief Overview: One more chapter. Epilouge. Done.

~Mandi (Toruh)


	27. Body Paragraph 25

Conclusion

**Chapter 27: Body Paragraph 25**

**A/N:**…yo. I did that "man sees woman in dress and falls in love" cliché. Go me.

ATLA

Sokka tried to mentally prepare himself for this date. He had really tried to his hardest to acknowledge that Toph was now fifteen and had definitely…blossomed; she had grown into her skin a little and had accepted that she was definitely a girl but still wasn't buying into any of the 'fragile flower' shit the world tried to feed to girls.

Anyway, Sokka tried to prepare himself for whatever outfit Ty Lee was going to set Toph up in and what she was going to do to him, but when Sokka saw Toph when she walked down the stairs in Ty Lee's house – Toph was boarding at Ty Lee's and Sokka at Suki's for the time being, until they got together (and Sokka got the will to finally leave Suki behind) and left – his breath was just entirely knocked out of him, as cliché as it seemed. It felt almost near to the first time he saw Yue; he didn't dare take a step for fear of tripping over his own feet. He also resisted opening his mouth because he didn't want to become a blathering idiot on the spot.

But like any of that mattered. Sokka's breath being taken would've obviously spiked or done something else weird to his heart rate, so Toph probably already picked up on it.

Fun.

X

Sokka eventually composed himself enough to walk and talk like a normal person (or at least as normal as it got for Sokka).

Sokka was pointedly not looking at Toph, instead staring at a point past her on the wall – and it's not like she could tell he was doing that, so it wasn't that big of a deal.

Though, when Toph opened her mouth to speak, Sokka was basically deathly afraid of what she was going to say, so he just spat out the first thing that came to mind. "Toph, you're too young to be dating me."

Toph raised one of her eyebrows and set her fork down. "I thought we were just friends," she said with a prompting tone.

"That's not the point," Sokka said, fumbling. "You're only fifteen, and you look kind of gorgeous—"

"Sokka," Toph said, cutting him off.

"What?"

"If you're trying to hit on me, it's not working," Toph said blankly, crossing her arms over her chest. "I've been over you for a—"

Sokka's brain took a moment to consider the pros and cons while he had been rambling and then he just decided to go in for the kill. He stood up and leaned over the table, taking Toph's delicate face in his calloused hands. She barely choked out a "wha—" noise before he caught her lips with his in a chaste, barely-there kiss.

After Sokka pulled away, he had a massive amount of panic as silence deafeningly filled the space between them. Finally, Toph grazed her lips with her fingertips and then said, "Did you just…?"

"No," Sokka said quickly.

"…Didn't think so," Toph replied.

"None of this ever happened?" Sokka added.

"Right," Toph agreed.

Both of them ignored the crimson blushes rising on their cheeks; each thinking it wasn't what the other one wanted.

X

**A/N: **Oops, my OTP is showing. I guess I should've covered it up better. Oh well, I'm shameless.

(PSST, THE LAST CHAPTER IS THE NEXT ONE. FOSHIZZLE.)

Reviews are quite appreciated. ~Mandi (Toruh)


End file.
